


Life After...

by SeleneBlack



Series: The Eternal Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the community is still putting the pieces back together...Life for our heroes has not become easy, but as always they're there for each other and it will have to be enough





	Life After...

Present Time

It had been 2 years since Voldemort had been defeated. Families, mothers, sons, and fathers were still rebuilding their lives, getting used to the emptiness left behind by those who would never return.

Harry Potter, Second-Auror of the Special Cases Department enjoyed a rare quiet moment. Balancing back on his chair, feet propped on his desk, The-Boy-Who-Lived read a thick tome, his big green eyes devouring words, so entranced by his new Outlander book that the powdered sugar cake he had sneaked that morning was stuck, maybe permanently, halfway to his mouth. His, once, pristine black uniform showing clouds of white.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and he jumped, book hurriedly stuck in his permanently locked drawer, and cake shoved in mouth unceremoniously, sprinkling even more of the delicious cloud on his working clothes as he ran out the door.

A few floors down, in the department of Mysteries Hermione Granger too had her nose stuck in a book, her fingers running along the words as she read them, her messy in a messy bun kept in place with a couple of pencils. When the alarm sounded the tome was waved back to its shelf and the object it was about going in its chain around her neck.

As her door opened she saw the river of people running to the emergency meeting section, on the wing next to hers. As she joined her colleagues she spotted Harry, who slowed down so she could catch him.

"Have you been sneaking powdered cakes to work again?!" she asked in that tone that said she already knew he had.

"Of course not!" He gulped "What makes you think that?" Hermione did not reply, she merely raised a brow, smirking and waving her hand in the general direction of his clothing.

"Oh Crap!" he took off his outer robe as they entered the emergency section.

"Anyway, I don't see Ron. Where do you gather he is?" she looked around looking for his ginger head.

"Haven't seen him lately, to tell the truth. He's probably on assignment. You know how he gets..."

"Hey, guys" a familiar voice interrupts them.

"Neville, Luna"Hermione calls surprised "I didn't know you guys had returned from your assignment in Nairobi."

"The Fauna had nothing of what the department of mysteries was expecting, so we were called back" Neville replied.

"Do you know what the emergency is?" Harry cut to the chase

Luna, silent until that moment answered him, in an eerily chilling voice "The Lestrange brothers are back. There was a sighting near Hogwarts..."


End file.
